O sonho
by Soraia READER
Summary: Mandy teve um sonho com que faz que se aperceba dos seus sentimentos em relação ao billy, entretanto caveira (Portugal meu país) ou puro osso (no brasil) encontra a sua antiga melhor amiga...ou será mais do que isso?
1. o sonho

O sonho

1:00 da manha

Mandy estava escondida debaixo da sua secretaria a tremer de medo pois estava um grande monstro a segui-la,ouvia-se pancadas na porta do quaro dela,nesse mumento veio-lhe a memoria o billy e a forma como ele a tratava carinhosamente, e apercebera que...PUM ouvesse a porta a cair,mandy tremia mas saiu debaixo da secretaria e o monstro aproximou-se dela pegou nela,abriu a boca e... Mandy acordara estava em suor e a tremer de medo sentiu um alivo grande por ser um sonho mas mais uma vez pensou no billy e apressebeu-se dos seus sentimentos...

No dia seguinte mandy acordara ás 7 horas para ir para á escola tomou banho,vestiu-se e tomou o pequeno almoço a sua mãe notou que ela se encontrava estranha

Mãe de mandy (reciosa)-Man-mandy passase algo?

Mandy (no seu tom de frieza natural)-Não

Mãe de mandy-be-bem filha

Mandy pegou na pasta derigiu-se á mãe

Mandy-já vou quando vier quero o meu quarto oranizado,nao preciso de dizer mais nada tu ja sabes as coisas como eu quero,adeus

Mãe de mandy-si-sim cl-claro

Mandy sai de sua casa,quando chega á paragem billy já esta lá com arwin

Billy-Bom dia mandy

irwin-bom dia princesa que tal um beijo de bom dia?

mandy dá um murro na cara de irwin

passado 10 minutos o autocarro chega

todos entram e billy senta-se ao lado de mandy o que faz com que mandy se recorda dos seus sentimentos o que a põe a mandy desconfortavel

Billy nota isso-mandy que se passa?

MANDY-na-nada se passa

billy (com seu ar de idiota)-mmm eu troxe tarte para o lanche...eu gosto de tarte

billy começa a babar-se

mandy-billy vais mollhar os meus livros todos para de te babares

Billy-sim senhora


	2. amigos reencontrados

todos se podem apaixonar

entretanto em casa da mandy caveira estava a ver televisão e a comer pipocas de repente alguem tocou a campainha

Caveira - PORTA

Mas ninguem respondeu e por isso teve que ir ele abrir a porta a resmomgar

abre a porta e ve uma rapariga com 14 anos pela sua altura com cabelos escuros compridos e sempre a sorrir e vinha com um grupo de meninas mais ou menos da idade de billy e mandy

rapariga-olá estou aqui...

mas ao ver o caveira assusta-se

rapariga - mas-mas que é o senhor?

caveira- não é obvio sou o caveira, a morte

ela fica mais assustada

caveira- mas não te preocupes não posso matar-te...pelo menos por agora

ela fica mais aliviada

rapariga- be-bem, faço parto dos escuteiros do grupo 457 sou a guia destas meninas aqui e estamos a vender bolachas

meninas: por favor senhor nos compre umas bolachas

as meninas fizeram olhos de chachorro

caveira - bem esta bem mas só porque já fiz parte dos escuteiros e sei qual a senção de ninguem comprar as bolachas e chocolates

rapariga - obrigado se quiser fazer alguma queixa venha até a minha casa

aponta para uma casa maior do que a do billy com 2 andares e 2 varandas onde estava tudo enfeitado com luzes de natal pois estava a chegar o natal , nesse dia a turma de billy e mandy tinham uma visita de estudo e o autocarro passara por casa de mandy, e billly ao ver o pacote de bolachas atira-se pela janela da frente para pegara nas bolachas e começara a comelas todas como um cão

caveira: billy posso saber que fazes ?

billy: ruf ruf

mandy deceu do aoutocarro foi ter com billy e deu um murro na cara dele

mandy - billy o que foste fazer seu idiota a saltar assim do autocarro podias ter-te aleijado ou até mesmo morrer volta já para o autocaro

billy obdece-lhe e vai para o autocarro

caveira- e tu preocupada com que ele morra ou se alije...

mandy- algum probolema se eu estiver...

caveira arregala os olhos e mandy volta para o outocarro

rapariga: são seus...filhos

cavaira- meus- meus filhos...eu tinha idade para ser avo do avo deles...além disso su detesto crianças

rapariga: mas então...

caveira - sabes guardar segredo?

rapariga:sim

caveira conta-lhe o porque de estar a viver com aquele casal de pestinhas

rapariga- wow tenho pena de voce é que eu tambem detesto crianças

a rapariga olha para traz para ver se as crianças a tinham ouvido mas elas estavam entretidas a a contar o dinheiro da dua venda

caveira - mas então porque andas nos escuteiros

rapariga - tambem perdi uma posta com a atiga chefe dos escuteiros quem perde-se ficaba com o trabalho ,é que nos as duas detestavamos este trabalho, e eu,injustamente,perdi a aposa e aqui estou eu a tomar conta de crianças..

caveira -pois... que estranho a tua cara não me é estranha...

rapariga- pois o senhor pareceme familiar

ficam 10 minutos a olhar um para o outo

rapariga e caveira- ho bem que se dane

caveira antes de fechar a porta:qual o teu nome

rapariga: darline

caveira :ok darline

fecha a porta rapidamente

caveira: (já na sala) mas onde eu já vi aquela rapariga antes ...darline darline darkine...DARKLINE a deusa das mortes e a minhaa antiga melhor amiga, mas não pode ser ela... ou pode?

na casa da rapariga

rapariga : mas onde eu ja vi aquela cara,caveira caveira... HAAAA MORTE mas como é possivel que não me tenha passado pela cabeça isto antes ele era o meu melhor amigo antigamente

a rapariga tranforma-se num esqueleto (como a morte) mas o seu manto era rosa choque e também tinha uma foice vermelho - sangue

rapariga:não é posivel que eu náo me tenha lenbrado disto antes ...meu pai (neste caso o pai de darkline era deus pois só ele nos pode matar) que burra que fui... além disso eu estava...apanhadinho por ele antes...e parece que continuo 0-0 está mais atraente

a darkeline ri-se.


	3. ep2- human tranformation

ola queridos leitores e fas de billyxmandy eu vou divir o texto em episodios, mas não se preocupem que já tenho tudo pensado neste episódio caveira vai ter a certeza quem é darkline..perdão darline e comomais uma supresa que modará a vida dele

ps:deixem rivewis (não sei como se escreve mas deixem comentarios)

ep.1 a descoberta!

15:30

billy e mandy chegaram da visita de estudo e viram caveira a dormir no sofa

billy: hihihihi sabes o que podiamos fazer agora?

billy amostra um marcador de tinta preta e mandy advinhando seus pensamentos

mandy : billy estou orgolhosa de ti!

billy: queres fazer as honras?

mandy afirma que sim

16:30

caveira acorda e vai há casa de banho abre a turneira,molha a cara e olha para o espelho...

caveira: HHHAAAAAAAAA CRIANÇAS ESTUPIDAS

billy e mandy estavam a jogar vidios jogos caveira aproxima-se

caveira: okey já estou farta do vosso comportamento! mas quem foi que me fez isto

aponta para a cara onde esta desenhado um bigoda e na testa diz "IDIOTA!"

caveira: mas claro isto foi uma pergunta tola porque aqui só há uma pessoa capaz de fazer tal maldade e ainda por cima com um marcador PERMANENTE

olha para mandy

mandy- sim, fui eu e o que me vais fazer saco de ossos

caveira levanta sua foice e...ouve-se a campainha

caveira - salva pela campainha!

caveira afasta-se para abrir a porta pela 2 vez naquele dia

mandy - biily, tu realmente sabias que aquele marcador era de tinta permanente?

billy - não...mmm o que quer dizer isso?

mandy dá um suspiro como fora capaz de se apaixo...apaixona...estar atraida por aquele idiota?

entretanto caveira abre a porta e ve darline

darline: antes de mais nada boa tarde...outra vez estou aqui para te falar de uma coisa de maxima urgencia!

caveira: okey podes ...

antes que ele pudesse acabar a frase darline passa para a cozinha e senta-se no sofa e caveira faz igual

darline: okey estou aqui para lhe perguntar se por acaso não conhece a verdadeira morte!?

caveira: que dizes rapariga eu sou a verdadeira morte!

darline :hooo desculp..e eu que eu pensei que fosse algum tolo que se vestia e fiquei admirada ao ve-lo hoje de manhã.

caveira: ...asserio?... enfim olha diz tu por acaso não es familiar de uma mulher chama-da darkline? ela é mais ou menos da minha altura e é parecida comtigo é que es parecida com ela...psicologicamente

darline: não familiar é que não sou mesmo

daline olha para os lados,levanta-se, põe as mãos para cima e diz

darline: dead tranformation

nesse mumento darline tranforma-se em darkline

caveira: ... certo, então tu es a minha antiga melhor amiga...

darkline: yap mas não me venhas com choradeira...

caveira: hahaha tu ainda tens o mesmo sentido de humor desde há 100 anos mas como é possivel que consigas transformar-te numa...murtal?

darkline: se tu queres mesmo saber vem comigo... mas antes tira isso da cara :p

caveira tinha-se esquessido que lhe tinham riscado a cara toda

caveira: foram os miudos quando estava a dormir e o prubolema é que é com caneta PERMANENTE!

darkline aponta, com a foice, para a cara de caveira dispara e os desenhos desaparecem.

_dakline: probolema resolvido agora vem comigo_

_caveira :claro, MANDY, BILLY VENHO JÁ OU NUNCA MAIS QUEM SABE ADEUS!_

_Caveira segue darkline até uma floresta sombria e escura onde as arvores estavam tão juntas que cobriam o sol. Darkeline tira de uma bolsa preta com desenhos de aranhas uma maquina quadrada e pequena._

Darkline: agora põe a tua mão na maquina e diz human trransformation.

Caveira faz o que darkeline indicou e ao mesmo tempo que acaba de dizer as palavras um raio de luz atravesa o corpo de caveira.

Darkeline olha para o caveira e sorri

Darkeline: tranformação completa

Darkeline lança um raio com a foice e o raio tranforma-se num espelho,caveira olha para o espelho. Caveira estava tranformado em um humano adulecente ada altura de darkeline com cabelo preto e olhos igualmente preto a sua pele era branca

Caveira: co-como... Onde encontras-te a maquina

Darkline: não encontrei, fui eu que fiz, agora es um rapaz de 14 anos com o nome de...que nome queres?

Caveira: espera ai e quem te disse que queria ficar em humano?

Darkeline: bem vais me dizer que não estas farto de seres a morte,presisas de tirar férias.

Caveira pensou nas pessas que já lhe roubaram a foice e se tivesse tranformado em humano ningum lhe podia tirar a sua foice pois ia escondela num lugar seguro. Esses pensamentos fizeram-no sorrir

Caveira: Jack,esse sera o meu nome

?: intressante

Caveira e darkeline olham para as folhagens e veem duas sombras dessas sonbras apareceram billy e mandy

Caveira: mas o que estão aqui a fazer?

Mandy: nós estavamos aburrecidos e por isso seguimos-te

Billy : EU GOSTO DE TARTE

Mandy: não nos vais apresentar a tua amiga?

Caveira: meninos esta é a darkline

Billy (com a lingua de fora): e eu sou eu mas quem sou eu?

Darkeline: olá meninos como se chamam

Mandy: eu não me chamo chamam por mim!

Billy: quero ir ver o pai natal (papai noel no brasil)

Cavera: esse estupido com a lingua de fora é o billy e a namorada dele é a menima maia má que já vi em toda a minha vida: Mandy

Mandy: obrigado eu esforço... espera ai, NAMORADO? Não me facas rir achas mesmo que gosto daquele idiota

Mandy aponta para billy que estava entretido a tirar macacos do nariz

Caveira: sim sim vamos embora.

Billy e mandy andam para frente e caveira susurra para a darkeline: não digas a ningem mas eu fui visitar o futuro de billy e mandy e eles ertavam casados e tinham 2 filhos belinda e Manny

Darkline (um bocado corada) : ha e o teu futuro?

Caveira: pois ainda não o vi, a verdade é que (baixa um bocado a voz) eu tenho medo

Darkeline: medo de que? Não sejas tão medricas amanhã vamos visitar o teu futuro.

Caveira:e o teu? eu aceito se fores também ver o teu futuro

Darkeline: okey eu aceito

Espero que tenham gostado meus queridos leitores, como disse darkeline no ep. 2 eles vão visitar o futuro. Qual será o futuru deles :3 não percam o ep 2


	4. romance no ar entre billy e mandy

olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa este é o ep 3 onde grim e darkline vão visitar o futuro dele.

no dia seguinte ás 3 horas da tarde darkeline toca á campainha e teve,mais uma vez de ser grim a abrir a porta.

darkline: olá esto aqui para irmos onde combina-mos estas pronto.

grim (muito rapido): claro! vamos depressa antes que os miudos chegem.

darkeline com a sua foise abre um portal...

onde vão?

darkeline e grim olham para traz veem billy com a lingua de fora e mandy com o seu ar frio

grim : vamos ao futuro.

mandy: fixe então nos também va...

mandy parara de falar porque no seu interior havia uma discução

pensameto de mandy:

sub-consiente de mandy: ESPERA

mandy (pensando): quem es tu?

sub-consiente: sou o teu sub-consiente, sou eu quem trata dos teus probolemas intimos!

mandy: que quers tu?

sub-consiente : eles os 2 disseram que iam ao futuro e ninguem esta em casa, sabes o que isto quer dizer?

mandy: ...que ninguem vai estar em casa?

sub-consiente: exatamtente! É uma opurtunidade de ficares a sós com o billy!

mandy: f-fi-ficar a sós com... tipo tu- tu quers dizer sozinhos...JUNTOS.

sub-consiente: YAP é uma oportunidade para dar o 1º passo para as escadas do amor

mandy: que patético... mas o que queres exatamnte dizer com o 1º passo?

sub-consiente : então? o que achas o teu 1º BEIJO

Mandy: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

sub-consiente: ADEUS!

mandy...mandy...mandy

mandy volta a si e repara que era o billy que estava lhe a chamar, e depois dos seus ultimos pensamentos mandy fica corada mas sem ninguem notar.

grim: ha bem vinda de volta, olha nós não temos a tua vida, o que estavas a dizer ainda agora?

mandy: que eu e o billy vamos ficar aqui, não vamos billy?

mandy olha para o billy como quem diz: vamos pois!

billy (com o seu ar de idiota): claro que sim!

billy abraça mandy e o sub - consiente: hoooooo olha que pombinhos.

mandy afasta billy com um murro.

grim fica espantado, mandy naõ perderia uma opurtuinidade para humilhar -lhe até que fica com o olhar : hó ja percebi

grim: ho tu queres ficar a sós com o teu namoradinho!´´

mandy dá um grande muro na cara de grim que este fica com o cranio virado ao contrario.

darkeline indireita cabeça de grim:bem vamos ou não?

grim e dakeline atravessam o portal e billy e mandy voltam para dentro.

em dentro de 5 minutos grim e darkeline tinham chegado ao seu destio: o futuro de grim.

A primeira coisa que viram foi uma grande casa branca e via-se, atravez das janelas, que as paredes estavm pintadas de preto, a decoração era sombria. Atraz da casa ouvia-se uma menina a gritar: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII o chucki anda atraz de mim com a TUA foice. darkeline e grim foram para traz da casa e escondera-se nos arbustose viram perfeitamente um rapaz de cabelos e olhos pretos: era grim em forma de humano, Jack.

jack (grim em forma de humano): chucki dá-me já a foice

o menino de cabelos pretos com o nome de chucki devolve a foice a jack

chucki: mas pai eu também quero uma foice

jack: e vais ter... aos 14 anos... eu já te disse isto. tu e a tua irma só vão receber uma foice quando completarem 14 anos.

é e eu faço daqui a 3 dias!

darkeline e grim viram uma menina igualmnte com cabelo preto.

jack (virado para a menia): exatamnte Elizabeth, tu vais ter a tua foice daqui a 3 dias, a tua mãe foi a submundo compra-la!

jack : ho _Déjà vu __... _espera ai é _HOJE _

Elizabeth: Estas a falar da "visita"

chuci: ho é verdade!

Os 3 olham para o arbusto onde darkline e grim estavam escondidam estes estremecem: será que nos viram?

jack : voces já podem sair dai, grim e darkline

os 2 levantam-se

grim: como sabia que estavamos aqui?

jack: da mesma maneira que tu daqui alguns anos vais sabes que tu e a darkline vão estar nos arbustos: nós, eu e a darkline, já fomos ao meu futuro e eles...quero dizer nos sabiamos que nós estavamos aí onde estão perceberam

grim e darkline: mais ou menos...

jack - bem, estes são os meus filhos Elizabeth e chucki.

grim: ho filhos vou ter filhos...

darkline sentiu que tinha levado um murro no estomago: o seu amor ia ter filhos...

jack: bem podem entrar a minha mulher vem já

Darkline levou outro murro no estomago: mulher?

grim já sentado no sofá: esposa...? quem é ela

jack: ho é uma pessoa que tu conheces... ela deve estar para vir...

enquanto isso decorria billy e mandy assistiam televisão

sub-consinte de mandy: mas posso saber de que estas á espera?

mandy (pensando): do mumento certo.

sub-consiente: tu estas sozinho com ele, que momento certo que falas é esse?

mandy: está-esta b-bem

mandy aproxima-se de billy: b-billy?

billy: si?

mandy: e-eu te-tenho uma coisa pr-para te di-dizer.

billy olha para ela e esta repara que a sua cara esta muito mudada desde a primaria agora tinham 14 anos. billy estava muito mais giro.

billy: diz?

mandy: b-bem sabes...pois...e-eu

mandy tenta afastar-se de biily mas este empedi-a agarrando-a no braço e puxando-a para ele, até estarem pegados um outro.

billy: estou com frio.

billy encosta-se ao ao ombro de mandy e adorme-se fazendo mandy corar

mandy (pensando)- estranho, agora fiquei com sono.

mandy encosta-se para tras e em 1 minuto adorme-se e cai para o lado de billy fazedo este abrir um olho, olha para mandy, sorri e adormece.

bem terminamos assim o 3 episódio, desculpem o billy e a mandy não se beijarem é que eu não sabia como ia polos ao beijos por isso veio-me á memoria isso.

ps: seria fixe se me dessem alguma ideia de como eles se vão beijar, é dificel porque mandy é fria e não beijaria alguem assim do nada. dicas please!


	5. O fim

olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bem vo continuar a fic sem mais demoras... ps: NAO LER PERO DOS PAIS, UMA SUPRESA PARA O FIM ( QUENTE)

Ep3 ( e final já que ninguem me quiz ajudar e eu não tenho ideias nenhumas :( ) - O amor é um fogo que arde sem se ver...

No futuro, em casa de jack (grim humano):

grim já sentado no sofá: esposa...? quem é ela

jack: ho é uma pessoa que tu conheces... ela deve estar para vir...

mesmo depois de ele dizer isso, um portual roxo abre no meio da sala, e vê-se uma sombra a apracer, numa mão tinha uma foice e da outra tinha uma caixa verde.

cada passo que a sombra dava ia-se tornando mais nitida, quando ela saiu do porrtal darkelene e grim ficaram supresos: era darline(darkeline em humana).

grim: ho ola o que ela faz aqui?

darline: ho era hoje?

Elizabeth: isso é a minha foice?

darline: sim é

Elizabeth: que fixe!

jack: sabes ela é a MINHA esposa.

darkline e grim arregalharam os olhos.

darkline: ma-mas.. como... não...

grim: é que... isto mmm...

jack e darline: yap a mesma reação que nós no passado.

grim: como aconteeu isso? e 2 filhos... detestamos crianças! sem ofença.

jack: isso é o que dizem agora...

darkine não falava

darline: mas não se preocupem, vão se habituar á ideia...

Grim: espero bem que sim...

Um momento silensioso e tortoroso para todos foi interrompido com Grim

Grim: b-bem é melhor irmos, está se a por tarde...

Darline: s- sim acho uma otima ideia.

Jack e Darline começam a rir: okey okey, então adeus e portem-se bem hã? não façam nada antes do tempo sim? hahaha

Os dois "amigos" atraveçam o portal embaraçados, em silencio. quando chegam na porta de casa de billy transformaram-se em humanos (grimm amou sua forma de humana):

Darline: então... até amanhã...

Jack: c-claro... okey espera isto esta se a tornar enbaraçoso... mais do que é... se é o nosso destino ficar-mos juntos, então tudo bem, e (suspiro longo) eu estava apaixonado por ti na universidade, e porra... ainda estou por isso não tem mal!

Quando jack acabou de falar, e logo foi interrompido com um tocar de lábios, macios e quentes, sabor a caramelo podia jurar.

Darline (com uma voz suave e doce e um sorriso nos labios) : Até amanhã então.

Jack entra em casa um " pouco corado" e ve Mandy deitada com a cabeça no colo de billy e este sentado no sofá - uma verdadeira ternura pensou jack

"espera ternura, eu nunca disse isto na minha vida, se alguem souber... eu sou a morte, não posso andar a dizer ternura... o amor faz me mal"

Mandy geme e jack rapidamente se deita atraz do sofá, queria ver o que mandy seria capaz de fazer pensando que estava sozinha.

sub-consientede mandy: BEM, finalmente acordas-te, e ele ainda está a dormir é a tua change.

Mandy: oque? Beijar...

Sub - consiente: claro!

levanta - se com muito cuidado aproxima -se de Billy, e encostou de leve os seus labios nos dele, se podesse esar assim para sempre...

Billy abre os olhos de repente, apanhado Mandy em flargande, mandy afasta-e levanta-se e ia correr para a porta mas billy impedia, puxando o braço de mandy de volta para o sofá.

Mandy (quase em lágrimas): billy, p- p-por favor deix-deixame ir.

Com as duas maos billy agarra os ombros de mandy, puxando-a para traz, billy deita -se em cima dela e beija com força, o coracão de mandy acelarou tanto que ia jurar que o seu corãção saltou fora.

billy: m-mandy eu... Eu amo-te

Mandy arregalhou os olhos, abriu a boca, mas as plavras não lhe saiam, mandy ganhou forças e:

Mandy: eu... porra... EU TAMBÉM TE AMO.

Billy sorriu beijo-a outra vez.

Mandy: Billy... podes sair de cima de mim?

Billy: que? ho desculpa, força do habito.

mandy: ESPERA FORÇA DO HABITO COMO, QUE ANDAS A FAZER?

Billy: força do habito? Isso não é quando uma pessoa deixa - se levar.

Mnady: não billy não é.

Billy: bem, anda paro o quarto.

Mandy: q- para que?

Billy: para vermos televisão.

Mandy- ha, ,as podemos ver televisão aqui billy.

bILLY: mas no meu quarto tem mais canais, porque miha mãe disse que ia instalar a box da MEO no meu quarto.

Mandy: T-tudo bem, vamos.

Billy: yeeey

Billy e Mandy sobem as escadas e jack levanta-se, e sorri.

No dia seguinte ás 14:00

A campainha toca, e jack (grim que se tinha transformando de manhã cedo em humano) dá um salto, na esperança de ser Darkline ( ou darline). E era ela mesmo, sorriu e sem um previo aviso Jack dá-lhe um beijo.

Darlline: bem, bom dia para ti também :3

Jack: bom dia, entra.

Darline entra e senta - se no sofá: Ninguem está em casa?

Jack: não.

Darline: mm- bem me parecia, demasiado silencio.

Jack senta -se no sofã, um pouco enbaraçado: eu... ouve tu e eu... somos... oficialmente... somos um casal?

Darline sorriu e beijou-o: sim

Jack abre um pouco a boca, puxando com a sua lingua a linga de darkline, entrelancando-as, darline corou um pouco, mas deixou -se levar, grim puxa-a para traz, pondo-se em cima dele, grim dos labios passou ao pescoço, com um toque timido, grim passou as mãos debaixo da camisa de darline, nos seios, esta gemeu.

Darline: m-mas o que -HO-fazes?

Jack simplesmete sorriu, pouco a pouco as suas roupas e de darline estavam tiradas, mesmo até a roupa interior.

Jack suspirou, deitou- se em cima de darline e emporrou para baixo fazendo esta gemer.

jack aproximou a boca no ouvido de darline e sossorou: "69"

Esta abriu muito os olhos, fazendo Jack rir.

Jack virou-se ao contrario, beijou a vagina de darline e esta timidamete fez o mesmo. pouco a pouco darline Chupava enquanto que Jack lambia. Jack tirou a lingua de fora, e emporrou e penetrou-a.

Darline: Ho, s-sim, sabe b-bem, ho j-jack, ho... HOOOOO

Jack: T-Tens j- jeito p-ra is-isto.

Darline: ho, sim sim SIM SIM!

Grim penetrava a sua lingua mais fundo provocando um orgasmo.

Grim suspirou, a melhor relação de sempre!

FIM


End file.
